TORN : To Infinity
by hollander3000
Summary: you know - as they say ' there are plenty of fish in the sea ' or ' there's someone for everyone ' ... once peters over liz.. over mj... there's this one girl he suddenly stumbles upon...
1. the usual day

**september 4th, 2014**

7:00am - monday

_beep! beep! beep !_  
the fifteen year old woke up as he heard his alarm going off right in his ear — groggily opening brown hues - seeing nothing but black - at first searching for his glasses - before realising that he was face first on his pillow — so called stark -

letting out a muffled groan , his hand reaches for it — just / wanting / it to stop - though he couldn't find it - then he realised ; it was his phone — ' i'm poor for christ sakes — ' he thinks to himself - and his small , sticky fingers trail under the pillow as he tries to find it once more — and when he does , he tilts up - hitting the snooze button " . . five more minutes - " he mumbles, before nuzzling his face back into my pillow - sheets to his chin , and knees to his chest —

more like one second —

as - there's three - loud knocks at his door " peter ! school ! get up ! " a woman's voice was heard from the other side . aunt may .

he rolls onto his shirtless back , rubbing his eyes - as his arm draped over his face " in a second — " he mumbles . getting no response - he obviously wasn't heard . he hardly got any sleep — being up all night on ' patrol ' , as they say ' new york ; the city that never sleeps '  
it should be ' new york ; the city that doesn't let peter fricken parker to sleep '

about five minutes passed — and he hadn't of moved - his aunt barges in - walking over as she opens up his blind — making peter pull the covers over his face — followed by may pulling them off him as she stood on the ladder " . . get your ass up ! come on sweetie -" and she leaves —

the boy groans — slowly getting up — crawling his way down — he throws on a tee — and some jeans - along with his shoes -deciding to swing when he left - his aunt not knowing his identity — he had to be careful . peter soon enough is dressed . and he makes his way out - grabbing his toast - straight up leaning - he runs his way out of the building - down the street - and into an alleyway - stripping down to his boxers and into his suit — and as soon as he threw his mask on - he's shoved to the wall —


	2. stranger danger

Ari was grumpy to say the least, muttering to herself as she makes her way down Queen's street — needing to make it to Midtown in order to start her mission . Her phone rang — more so her silver necklace , and she ducked into the nearest alleyway behind the dumpster — clicking the gem in the middle of the necklace as the hologram came up — just a voice line with no visual image of the person on the other line. " what — ? "

"_ I suggest you mind your tone, Agent Mercanra ... "_ the raspy and distorted voice said on the other hand, followed by a chuckle when she rolled her eyes.

Peter soon enough stumbled his way into one — throwing off his shoes - throwing them across - and pulls his pants off - kicking over a bin in the process - before tugging his button up tee and his sweater - though it took him a hot minute , struggling to do so -

the shoe had of hit the one sat behind the dumpster - making her bite her bottom lip , wanting to scream in pain before a barrel of anger hit her chest and she had a bloodlust flow through her veins , putting her mask on and ending the call —

once peter tugged it over his head he slips out his suit from his backpack and jumps around until he slips it on - waving his arms around so his fingers slid through the gloves - he walks over to his bag as he puts his mask on , picking it up - before he walked his way a little further down - pressing the logo on his chest and everything tightened -

that's when she realised ; her target was right in front of him — she waits until he finished with his suit. and a smirk crawls onto her lips — before kneeing him in the back to throw him against the wall , pinning him there . he lets out a yelp " karen why didn't you wa-" as he caught a glance , even if his gaze was against the wall - he clears his throat " . . uhm — h - hey mam -" he squeaks out .

" okay Spidey here's how it's going to work ; " she mumbled, slipping the knife from her bag with the red ribbon into her hand as she laced it harshly under his chin " you're going to tell me why the / fuck / you're here . . and I'll decide what to do from there . "

though - she was a girl - she didn't seem / that / bad — he refused to fight - " . . i — was just uh - g - goin for a swing - " he mumbles . as a nervous chuckle escapes his lip -

" uh huh - " she responds - her other hand left his back and instead used her knee to pin him on the bricks . Going for his mask as her fingers found its way under his chin. " now . . hold still, and I'm just going to take a little peak — "

peter hunches his shoulders , trying to slip away " . . i - i'm not sure if that's a good idea - " he blurted out

" shut up or i'll slit your throat - " she hissed - lacing her fingers under the red fabric , staring to pull it up - the one in the spandex winces - thinking of something to do - he didn't want to fight - moreso - wanting to get to school on time - though she was pretty strong - so he gave up - shutting his eyes " . . please - d - don't do this - " he whispers - pleading

" what did i just say ?! " she mutters into his ear - moving the blade over his chin , pressing the blade deeper into the flesh of his neck — drawing blood - peter winces in literal pain , bringing an arm up as he tries to shove her - making her stumble back slightly - that being his chance - he ran - shooting a web - and swing of - as fast as he could .

the girl mutters a few curses in spainish to herself - sighing , " little shit - "

though her necklace went off again - making her pull it out " yeah ? "

" did you get him ? "

she doesn't respond - clearly annoyed - " . . it's fine - you never know - now - i'd go to midtown if i were you - school starts in about thirty minutes—"

* * *

peter soon enough made it - close to the school- as he lands in another alleyway - getting changed into his usual clothes , before he ran his way into the grounds . he ran his way through the hallway - before making it to his locker , sighing in relief as he slowly opens it , putting his bag away —

" . . join me — and together well bu -"

" n- ned ? " he mumbled , turning his head " . . dude we already did - "

" yeah - and i / dropped / it — wait - "he notices the cut on pete's neck " what happened- ?"

though the boy doesn't respond , shoving his books under his arm - beginning to walk off " . . nothing man - nothing - " he mumbled - before suddenly bumping into someone- clearing his throat

" ugh - really ?! " a brunette mumbled - kneeling down as she picks up what she dropped - peter does the same , helping out

" i — im sorry - i - "

" no - it's fine - "

once they gather the papers - they both stood up — and he locks his gaze with her own — and nothing but silence fell - so there he stood in the school hallway - , holding a bunch of books and papers and a heavy heart that he could barely carry in his sore chest.

She stood there, her eyes narrowing slightly . she had huge blue eyes that seemed to reflect the entire world in their frothing ocean aura, her lips parted ever so slightly and a strand of long chestnut brown swinging down like a curtain of ivory across those indescribable eyes. Her womanly body was hugged in wearing a Guns 'n' Roses t-shirt. . with a floral pattern beneath the logo , a book called ' less than 0 ', as it seemed tucked under her arms and her thick pale thighs were covered with a pair of black jeans , along with a red leather jacket . Her feet were hidden in a pair of simple black boots - her long untamed hair spilled down her shoulders — like nothing he'd of ever seen before - she was . . bea-

" . . are you new ? " ned says - breaking the silence .

and she nods - snapping away from the lanky teens gaze " . . i'm Ari - "

the boy gulped - smiling slightly " . . i - i'm peter - "

/ sO —

thoughts?


	3. girls

the girl being new — Peter shows her around - getting to know her — she seemed . . stubborn - like himself - though had a heart , as soon as the two met , he just . . felt this - connection , as if they just became friends instantly , though that would probably be since there lives were so similar . . both losing most of there familys at young ages - he didnt know what shed of been through , or who she really was , but from what hed of picked up - she seemed nice .

it wasnt until they had lunch break - ari learnt that the boy was still a virgin , so was she - technically , but thats another story . his fist sat at his cheek , staring off into the distance , or moreso - at a girl .

Ari raises a brow , waving a hand in front of the boys face - not getting a response

" did liz get a new top . . ? " he asks ned , making the girl frown

" who ? "

" . . no , weve seen it before - but with a different skirt - liz allan - " he gestures to her in the distance , who was putting a homecoming banner up " . . hes crazy in love with her - though shes a senior - he only wishes shed like him back - kinda sad . . "

in which ari tilts her head , before getting up - making her way over and peter snaps into reality , his brown hues widening " what is she doing ?! "

it took her a few moments - before she came back over with liz , and peter froze -

" . . can we talk ? " she asks him , and as liz got no response ned shoves him gently - making peter only nod " o - okay . . "

liz moved to oregon , months ago , though came back to new york , all because of her father , though they had there reasons - peter couldnt help but say he missed her .

* * *

the two shuffle over to the corner of the cafeteria , though the boy was stiff as ever - as was something else . " so uh - w - whats up ? "

" do you - wanna go camping with me ? this weekend ? "

" i - wh - me ? "

* * *

" i bet you he'll get a boner in at / least / five seconds - " MJ says to Ned , and they laugh - making Ari frown slightly , as she tipped her head .

peter comes back over a few moments later , speechless , as a lovestruck gaze was upon his gestures " . . we've gotta cancel - i'm goin campin' this weekend - "

" what ?! " ned spat , his food that was in his mouth everywhere

" . . Ari i know we only just met - but i love you ; thank you - "

in which she just smiled — as a shrug fell to her shoulders —

the day continued — soon went home — along with the week , peter and ari , along with ned and mj , seemed to let along — they grew closer to her , in less than a week . though peter was mainly preparing himself for the trip - it was just him and his crush . . who knew how it'd turn out -

/ to be continueddddddd  
sorry it's short !


	4. lucks a charm

soon the weekend came - peter says bye to his aunt before making his way to liz's— they greet , talk a bit , before finally getting ready to go —

Pete nods . " . . . Uh - Yeah - sure . I'm ready if you are - "

" mhm , lead the way . " she urged . she really only wanted to start her adventure with peter . though he raises a brow - letting out a small chuckle ; " i — i can't drive yet -"  
liz went blank for a moment , before blinking . " oh— oh right! sorry , im the older one here . . heh . uh , remind me . . when do you turn sixteen again ? " she smiled , " I can take my mom's car , and if not then we can just take a subway . "

" it's okay . . Uh - next year - tenth of august - but uh - yeah - that sounds alright - " he nodded , smiling back .

* * *

liz opened the door to her mom's car which she had driven in order to get to queens, and why would they take May's car if liz had one already ? haha , strange . sometimes liz doesn't think straight . anyWay , she adjusted the mirrors and buckled her seatbelt . Pete stumbles in the seat next to her and does up his own , a big grin on his face , glad that he was finally going to just spend time with her , he felt a lot more confident and comfortable around her than he used to .

finally , she pushes the key into the ignition and turned it slightly, sending the small car into a light humming noise . she pulls out of her parking space and started to drive. moments later , the radio came alive , resuming the playlist of every song from her favorite boyband , 'one direction '. she quickly turned the volume all the way down , embarrassed of course . causing the boy to chuckle —

" it's okay . . I don't mind them - May plays / so / many of there songs , dancing like an idiot around the house . . " he admitted , turning his head to her , before fixing his hoodie on his head , causing a pout to her lips

" i think you look better with it off—" she blurted out , keeping her eyes on the road  
" . . w - what ?"  
" your hoodie , if it's on your head all the time it covers your eyes . . "  
" . . oh — u - uhm , , right — " in which he slipped it back off , before wrapping his arms around himself .

it had only been a few minutes , but she pulled over in a calm , quiet area . a rest stop perhaps . " peter , I need to tell you something . it's been bothering me for a while . " she looked at him with a stern , serious expression . and a tilt fell to his head , raising a brow

" .. w - what's up ? "

she avoided eye contact with him , looking down . " so , you know how you told me you liked me a while back ? well , I always thought it was one of those , ' oh that was fun . . might as well move on now ' kind of crushes. but the reason I came to queens in the first place , was to tell you that .. I think , I'm in love with—" she paused , afraid to turn and look at him . " I think I'm in love with you , peter . and i have no idea why love feels like , but i know it's much more than liking someone . "

" I . . " he froze , a confused , blank expression on his face , his heart raced again , he let out a sigh before gulping . " I've . . " he sighed again , closing his eyes " I've always . . Liked you , Liz - as much as it seemed like I was joking - I was / dead / Serious - " he admitted , before watching her in silence . " to be honest - I am too - maybe I have been in love this whole time - but the truth never wanted to come out . . " he bit the inside of his cheek , looking down at his hands , a nervous habit .

" i should've told you as soon as i saw you . . It should have been like a romance movie . it's raining , and the female lead runs up to the male lead screaming at the top of her lungs . . 'I love you , I always have , but I never knew' and she would jump into his arms . " Liz laughed at herself out of fear that she would start crying right then and there .

a soft smile fell upon his gestures , picturing it in his head , he turns his head to look at her , placing a hand on her shoulder . " it's hard - it took me like . . three years until I told you that day - " a chill ran down her spine . the electricity of his touch was wild . her large brown eyes finally raised from her lap to meet his . how she loved his beautiful eyes . she smiles , nodding .

" that's quite a while . . Three years , wow "

" yeah - and you'd think us guys have guts - or we say we do. . . We don't - " he shook his head , pulling his hand away gently , a small laugh escaping his lip .

" or it's just you . " she teased , smiling softly . she felt at ease now , that she had a weight lifted off her chest . she was now able to stare at him without feeling awkward , because she had a reason for staring , and he knew . he finally knew .

" I . . Yeah - okay - maybe I don't - " he chuckled , biting his lip again . before clearing his throat , " Uh . . I know I'm kinda ruining the moment here - but we should get going before it gets dark . . " he sends her a sly smile in response-

" right , right—" she nodded, starting the car again . "but uhm . . " she hesitated , blinking once and then gently leaning in to kiss him on the cheek . that's really all she knew how to do , since she'd never kissed anyone before .

Pete froze again , he smiled slyly . Looking over to her , he chuckled . " guess that works - "

* * *

after a while of driving , the sun was starting to set . luckily liz had made it to a quiet area that was meant for tent camping . Pete still had a smile on his face , just quietly staying by her side . She stretched in the drivers seat and turned to look over at him . " so , i have a bunch of blankets and stuff in the back . . along with an ice chest of water . . but there should be a convenience store somewhere around here, and we can buy some food . " she flashed a small smile .

in which he smiled back , nodding " okay . . cool - I could set up and you go get the food - " he pauses " or it could be the other way around - or I mean we could just stick together - " he looks away , realising he was rambling .

" ill go , " liz smiled , a bit uneasy about letting 'little peter' be alone in the dark , aNd in the middle of nowhere , but she figured he'd be fine . " you'll be okay by yourself for a while , right ? " He nodded again . " yeah . . Definitely - nothing I can't handle - " Pete said , shrugging . " I mean , what about you ? "

" I'll be fine , and if some creep tries to attack me , I'm sure spider man will be there . . he always is . " she smiled ( hshshsn plot twist ) and started to walk backwards , waving goodbye

Pete couldn't help but let out a laugh , waving back . before getting his phone out and putting his headphones in . Looking around the area thinking of something to do

* * *

liz came back , swinging a small grocery bag with simple things that didn't need to be cooked, such as candy, vegetables, fruits, and other stuff . she also brought some chweing gum and other necessities . . If you know what I mean . During that time that she'd of gone . He set everything up , making there beds up in the tent , mainly his since he wasn't sure how she'd wanted hers . There bags in there too - he went off , coming back with some sticks and logs , by the time she'd of gotten back he was lighting it with a match in hand . a smile tugged at her lips , at how much he had gotten done in the short time . " aww , peter. this is so cool , thank you . "

as she spoke it caused him to look over his shoulder and slowly stand up , shrugging " oh - it's no problem - " he smiled back . " gave me something to do - " she set the bag down and went over to hug him, smiling. " what would I do without you , wow " she laughed .

he was a little hesitant at first - before hugging back " . . y - you tell me - "

She gently pulls away and clapped her hands together , "alrighty , so I have loads of food that won't get spoiled , and I also have marshmallows & stuff to make s'mores " liz looked through all the stuff that she bought . Pete nodded , smiling , " . . Sounds good - I am the / king / at making s'mores , by the way - " he pointed at her , " what else you got ? "  
just some things , " she smiled , setting the bag down . " girl stuff , " she smiled shyly.  
" oh - got ya - " he nods , softly  
liz returned his nod and lightly shifted her weight . " so , what now ? "

" uh . . Well I guess we could just - make dinner or something ? " he said , rubbing the back of his neck

" sure , " liz nodded once more . she didn't really know how else to keep peter entertained , and she certainly didn't want him to think she was boring in any way .

" Alright . . Should we like - cook it over the fire ? " he was kind of excited about this . All the practice with May . It finally payed off . she smiles again , " to be honest, I suck at cooking . . so , lead the way I guess ? " she shrugged , laughing softly .

" oh - uh - yeah - uhh ingredients - is there anything else in the back of the car ? " he asked , walking towards it .

" . . yeah , i'm sure there's something — "

He opened the boot of the car , digging through where the food was . Grabbing out some rice , vegetables , and chicken , having an idea as to what to make . He came back and knelt down with everything he needed . " fried rice okay ? "

" . . sounds yummy ! "

" okay . . If you cut up the veggies then I'll do the chicken and the rice . . Yeah ? " he looks at everything in front of him , trying to figure it out

" sure , " she smiled , happy that peter knew what he was doing . . Hopefully . she neatly started to slice bell peppers, onions, and baby carrots . there were also peas , but they didn't need to be cut .

he boils the rice over the fire , cutting up the chicken while it did . Draining the rice . And he threw the chicken in , hoping it'd cook , he gave her the signal for when she was ready to throw the rest in , in which she gently pushed the veggies in, chewing on the inside of her lip as if trying not to mess anything up .

he couldn't help but watch her in awe , smiling , lovestruck, almost . so dull to the real world , before cooking it all - he noticed his watch blinking red . He froze , throwing his sleeve over it , this wasn't the time , since he was nowhere near Queens , though he did bring his suit - for emergency reasons .

Liz caught his subtly quick movement and she tilted her head . she decided to pay no attention to it . " I'll go get the plates "

in which caused him to nod , shifting a little " . .okay -"  
a few moments later She came back with plates , forks , and knives , making him smile up at her " . . you hungry ? " he asks  
" hm , I don't know peter , wHy else would I be here bY THE FOOD with eating utensils ? " she responds , causing him to chuckle

. " Alright - mam - patience - " he said , grabbing a bowl and serving it up .  
Liz smiled , taking the bowl . " thank you , kind sir "  
He nodded to her and served his own up " right - hope it isn't poisonous - "  
" knowing you , it probably is . " she joked , taking a small bite .  
the boy frowns , punching her arm " Well . . ? "  
" much better than anything that I could do—" liz laughed , putting another forkful into her mouth

He let out a sigh of relief before eating his mouthful , he shrugs " I'll tell you . . I've done / way / better - "  
" judging on your limited supplies , you did a good job . " she smiles cheerfully at him .  
he smiled back . " thank you - I'm glad you like it . " he mumbled , falling silent .  
the girl ate quickly . there was something she needed to do . " hey , peter ? " she looked up at him .  
He gulps , finishing a mouthful , looking up from his lap , straight to her " yeah ? "

now that she had his undivided attention , she felt a bit more nervous than before . " I, um— nevermind ." She looked down shyly.  
He raises an eyebrow , tilting his head a little . " okay . . You sure ? "  
" no.. I'm not sure , " she hugged herself , avoiding eye contact .

Pete puts his meal to the side , " if you wanna talk . . I - is something up ? " he fell concerned , almost worried . causing her to smile . " I . . I want you. " she still never looked up at him .

" I - m - me ? W - what are you - I . . " he paused . shifting closer .

" I mean , like— I want to be yours . . I want you to be mine . I want YOU , peter . " she shivered at her own words .  
smile fell to his lips - he looks down at his hands . " r - really ? Cause . . I mean - you know I've always wanted to be with you . . Right ? "

liz looked up at him , shifting directly in front of him . " I forgot that you got taller-" she smiled , nodding . " peter , " she placed a hand on his cheek .  
he chuckled slightly , hesitating , before putting his hand over hers , he gulped - biting his lip again " Liz - " he mumbled  
causing her eyes to dart to his lips , biting his on . she finally placed a hand on the back of his neck , leaning in and locking her lips with his .  
He paused at first , trying to figure out in his head , not wanting to stuff up , he kisses back , putting his hands to her waist .  
she closed her eyes , scooting forwards once more , and wrapping her legs around his waist , sitting on his lap && after a few moments of just kissing another , he pulls away , still shy as hell but tries to hide it as best as he could  
" peter , " she said into his chest . " be my boyfriend "  
and the lanky boy places his chin to her shoulder , raising a brow , " uh - only if you be my girlfriend . . " he laughs slightly

she leaned back , eyeing him with annoyance . " well duh—" she scoffed , kissing his nose , causing him to laugh again -  
, " I'm taking that as a yes - you got no say in this - "  
liz smiled , glancing off to the side . " so , hormonal peter hasn't taken over yet ? "  
" it's getting there . . " he laughs slightly . " I mean it always does when I'm around you . . n-not trying to gross you out - "  
she giggled . " I figured , " , stretching a bit and shifting in his lap . " I can finally call peter parker mine . wow , "

he smiled , putting a hand to her cheek , " well . . Technically I'm not - anyone's but - yeah. And your mine . "  
" you and your technical.. ness— " she smiled , rolling her eyes , tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear . she then slid off of him . " well , we should probably get ready for bed.. it's getting dark— "

He nodded , rubbing his hands on his lap since his palms were sweaty . " Uhm . . Yeah - yeah . . Sure . "  
liz stood up and stretched while walking to the tent . she unzipped the opening and fell on top of her sleeping bag . she was exhausted.

Pete smiled to himself again before getting up and following along , he closed the the zip behind him before throwing his hoodie and shirt off , jumping onto the bed next to hers .

she turned to him , smiling softly . " you're lucky— you get to take off two layers of clothing " she yawned . " normally I would too— but you're here- and, yeah I'll shut up. " she buried her face in her pillow , a deep shade of red traveling to her face .

He laughs slightly , looking at the roof of the tent , shrugging slightly . " y - you can if you want . . I wouldn't care - " he said as he sat up for a second and untied his shoes

she squinted , pointing to his hoodie . " can I wear it ? it's big— enough to cover , um , myself— without like , a shirt— " liz wasn't usually the type to trip over her words , but she was helpless at times like these . " oh . . Yeah sure - " he nodded , getting his other shoe off he reaches over grabbing his hoodie , he then turns and hands it to her .

she took it in her arms , looking at peter , then at her shirt . she quickly , and I mean as fAst as lightning , took her shirt off and slipped the hoodie on . she then slid off her shorts , along with her shoes . luckily the hoodie was big enough to cover everything .

He slid into his sleeping bag - he had the urge to look but he wasn't that type of guy . He kept his gaze at the ceiling .  
liz tied her hair up in a bun while sitting up . " hey , peter ? " she was sort of lost in thought , but couldn't fall asleep , so why not start up a conversation.

He turns to his side pulling the covers to his chin " Yeah ? "  
" I like you a lot . " she smiled , laying back down . " and I'm probably going to keep this hoodie— if it's your only one then I won't . "  
" I like you too ? " he frowns slightly , " well . . It's one of my favourites but you can have it - " he shrugs .  
she propped her elbows up , resting her chin in her hands . " peter, " she sat up again , this time standing up and walking over to him .  
though he stays put , watching her . " yeah ? "

she was shy , not sure how to put it , but she knelt down , opening her arms , as if asking to cuddle with him , and genuinely hoping he would get the message , a soft smile tugged at his lips before shifting over a little , patting the bed " come here first - " she internally sighed in relief , walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed .

" I mean like - if I unzip this , you can hop in and we can . . Cuddle - I mean it / is / pretty cold -" he laughs slightly , shrugging

, " Yeah that would be nice "  
He nods before undoing the whole sleeping bag , unfolding it , setting it out like a blanket , he shifted to the side to she could hop in

she gently slipped underneath , laying down next to him .  
" okay uhm— " he murmurs to himself - slipping an arm around her  
" yeah -i'm new to this too — " she grinned , chewing on her bottom lip and placing a hand on his chest , facing him .  
He laughs slightly , grinning too , " it just seems so . . Easy when other people do it - but I guess not - " Peter said as he shifted , turning his head to her .  
she nodded. " yeah , I agree . " she smiled , staring at him for awhile , then pecking his lips softly .

he smiled , hugging her tightly , he buries his face into her neck , it was something about him — he liked being held close , he felt - protected - && for other reasons - that she probably wouldn't understand . nor probably ever be able to tell her - which is something he hated , already . but her father being a villain of his own — it was to keep her safe .

liz enjoyed being in his arms . she felt warm and safe , her legs were also entangled with his . In all honesty , she was all he needed , he didn't want to let go , the love of his life was finally in his arms , in his hands , and he didn't want her to slip through his fingers . He smiles to himself again , bringing his head up , placing his forehead against hers .

tHEN AGAIN - ' love ' might not exactly be the right term — he's met his destiny - he just doesn't know it yet

all she wanted at that moment was to get even closer to him , al though they were pretty much squished against eachother , she would inch her body closer to his . as close as possible . He only hugged tighter , looking straight into her eyes , he bit his lip , before bringing a hand up , brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear , placing a hand to her cheek .

she couldn't help but smile , kissing his nose gently , and leaving a small lipstick stain .

" this honestly feels like a dream - " he says quietly , laughing slightly .  
" dreams come true - i guess -"  
he smiled back , his arms still wrapped around her , again , not wanting to let go . " I - " he paused , smiling . " I love you , Liz . "  
Liz locked eyes with him . " I love you too , peter . " she placed her lips against his , smiling into it . though himself felt a little off guard - she seemed to be - maybe a little too passionate - he was shy as a mouse - scared that'd he'd stuff up - she was someone who took his breath away , he never think that this would even happen , though she seemed to he moving pretty fast -

though he kisses back , a little hesitant , tilting his head ever so slightly , he pulls away for a second . Still only inches away from her " I'm sorry , I know I'm a shitty kisser - " he mumbled , laughing slightly  
" . . you'll get better at it — "she says , placing kisses all over his face

He chuckled , " okay - okay - " Pete leans his head back . " that tickles - " he snickers .  
Liz smiled , snuggling into his chest and kissing his left collarbone once . " goodnight , pete . " she yawned  
He kissed her head , " night Liz " smiling to himself he yawns too , rubbing his eye. then they both fell into an unconscious state

/ EW WTF


	5. second thoughts -

Peter wakes up the next day , moreso due to the sun rays thatd of hit - his arms still wrapped around the other - as a smile crawls onto his thin lips , placing a kiss to her cheek - followed by her neck , before slipping away , getting off of the small bed , as he doesn't want to wake her .

He sneaks over to his bag , throwing on a shirt before sneaking out of the tent , closing the zip behind him , deciding to get some air and to take a stretch , though she immediately felt a difference in temperature . her eyes fluttered open , and she saw that peter had left . she took her opportunity of being alone to get dressed , putting the hoodie back on afterwards .

he'd of taken the time to clean up — kneeling down beside the fire , warming himself up .

liz opened the tent , then zipped it closed . " hey , " she smiled , walking out into the chilly air and over to him . in which senses make his head turn , smiling back " morning- "

" good morning ! " she smiled cheerfully , rubbing her arms , moving over to sit next to him , himself placing an arm around her shoulder

".. you sleep alright ? " he tilted his head , liz nodded just nods , nuzzling into his side , causing him to smile .

she then shifts in front of him , wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tippy toes , asking for a kiss - causing him to hesitantly slip her arms around her , tipping his head back - , keeping his mouth shut " I get morning breath - " he mumbled , yet she giggles - kissing him - " don't we all ? " . he just chuckles , smiling wirly in response , causing her to laugh again

" you're so cute , " she says , poking his cheek.

peter scoffs - sighing . " says you . "

" i dont lie ! " she rolled her eyes .

" n - neither do I - " he eyes her , biting his lip - finally realising hed . . still handnt of told her - causing the girls brows to stitch together -

" now you're all stuttery ? " she tilts her head slightly .

" hm ? A - am I ? " he gulped

" aw , what's up peter ? " a smile falls onto her lips , sympathetically

" it's nothing - seriously . . "

" hmmm , okay . " she crossed her arms , nodding sarcastically with a small grin .

He drops his arms to his side , Laughing slightly . " honestly - just - " he paused , thinking , trying to come up with an excuse . " - school . . I guess - I'm stressing about the decathlon - "

she crinkles her nose , raising an eyebrow . " that's not until a few months ! " she could tell he was hiding something . " peter , what's / really / bothering you ? "

" I . . " he sighed , " it's honestly nothing . . i - maybe It's that . . I still have a lot of guilt for leaving you at homecoming that night . . " he said , rubbing the back of his neck , looking at her - causing liz to frown

" oh , peter . . " she cupped his face , " no , don't be sorry . . aw , baby— I was just being a dramatic teenage girl . "

" but I should of stayed . . I - your not - weren't dramatic - Liz - I . . It's hard to explain - but I can't stop thinking about how I just ditched you - " he sighed , putting a hand over hers .

" it's okay—! I promise , " she pouted , hugging him tightly . as he hugs back -

" okay . . I just feel like a dick - I'm / so / sorry - "

" its /okay/ , peter " she smiles , kissing his shirt . "

I - if you say so - " he mumbled into her neck , as it only sent chills down her spine . tilting her head up , setting her lips onto his , as he froze at first before kissing back , tilting his head only to deepen it , somewhat tightening his grip . as a few seconds pass - she pulls away -

" peter— can we— do you, uh— " she shook her head . too soon. not yet . " no , nevermind . " she laughed nervously , tucking a strand of hair behind her ear .

" okay - you sure ? " Liz bit her lip , nodding . " I'm sure "

" Alright - " he sighed before pecking her lips once more , and letting go . making his way over to the tent -, grabbing his watch and putting it on . " I'll be right back - I've gotta pee . . " he laughs slightly before turning and walking away a little , causing the other to snicker . " have fun ! "

she turned to find something to do , something to keep her mind occupied , as peter had of walked a good distance , looking behind , hoping she couldn't see before getting his wrist up , watching as a hologram came up , he just wanted to check up on what happened last night back in Queens . as he comes back about five minutes later . Liz was bored , laying on something while staring up at the sky , not seeing nor hearing him come back , as his brown hues shift to her - , he chuckles , clearing his throat , walking over " madam , sleeping on public property are we ? " he said in an accent .

She looked over , rolling her eyes playfully . " oh hush . " she laughed , as he chuckled again before sitting down next to her , knees up to his chest , resting his arms on them . " make me - "

" i will then! " she sat up , kissing him with a smirk , as he pulled away gently , smiling " t-that's not what I meant - but that works too I guess "

liz raised an eyebrow . " did you have something else in mind ? " she bit her lip , smiling slyly

. " Uhm - " he shrugs . " n - not really . . " he lent closer . Tilting his head

" i did , " she smirked gently sitting on his lap . she looked down , placing a hand on his thigh . " if it's okay with you . "

yet , thats when he froze , like he couldnt move , unsure as to what to do " . . wh - i . . keep in mind - i - im fifteen ? " he mumbles - vocals somewhat cracking

" . . thats fine - " she says , placing a kiss to two to his neck , causing him to hunch his shoulders

" . . no - l - liz . . c - can you - get off ? " the boy frowns , gently shifting her head away - yet thats when he realised , locking his gaze with her own - everything he felt for her - was gone , she just seemed like . . a person -

" did i do something ? "

" i - i just . . im not . . ready - i - im sorry - " she was his first girlfriend after all -

liz smiled , nodding . " I don't think you're ready either— hell , / i'm / not even ready . " she looked up at him . " I still get to kiss you though , right ? " she smiled hopefully .

he gulps , nodding slightly " i - yeah . . no . . of course - " he smiles -

* * *

" whatd i tell you ?! " ari says , ruffling his hair , as they sat on the bottom of his bunk - as hes flicking through his textbook - yet he doesnt respond , she frowns " . . what is it ? "

" . . i dont know . . wha - "

" . . you wont lose her - i swear on my life , i never break promises , peter - "

he nodded , smiling sightly in response , resting his head on her shoulder " . . good to know - "

" so - how was it ? how did it happen ? where ? i need details ! " she nudges him , causing him to sigh , rubbing an eye -

" it kinda . . just did - she . . admitted her feelings . . and i said i felt . . the same . . and . . bam - "

" woooow - smooth parker - didnt think you had it in you - " she teases , smiling none the less

" t - thanks ? " he frowns , " i - i mean . . i guess just . . being alone - i didnt have to be as . . shy yknow ? "

" so all of this time - i should of just gone to her , huh ? sheesh - thanks for the heads up - " she says , pulling him into a hug - " but - im proud of you pete . . that you told her - i - im happy it worked out - "

he hugs back without question , setting his chin to her shoulder , as his gaze shifts over to a wall " . . i - i am too - " he mutters - sighing . the girl then pulls away , setting her hands to his shoulders " now , you / tell / me if she hurts you - or does anything , alright ? and no - i wont hurt her - " she rolls her blue hues , mumbling " if the situation calls for it . ."

he just nods in response , dropping his gaze " . . yeah , i will - "

" hey - why the face - " she tips his head up slightly , setting a finger to his chin .

" im just . . im just scared - "

" of what . . ? "

" i - it doesnt matter - just - forget i said anything - " he shook his head , turning away slightly - sure , she was worried , yet decides not to push it - running a hand through his set of curls gently " . . so - basketball . . are you still gonna teach me ? "

* * *

/ sO - iM nOt deaD -

sorry this isnt like - hella long -


End file.
